The Passionate Thing
by PrettyPoshPrincess
Summary: Sequel to The Proper Thing; follows Rosalie and Bella as they navigate being parents as well as the ups and downs of lives and relationships.


**Did you miss me? Well, don't worry because I'm back! All of your reviews have been awesome and greatly appreciated, even the less than stellar ones. For those that liked The Proper Thing I am so glad you all liked my story. I didn't expect quite the reception I received. Believe me; it is humbling to see my manipulations of these great characters are so well accepted. As requested, this is the sequel to my initial story. One hopes, of course, that it is up to par. Rosalie and Bella still have a great deal to get through together and their story isn't the only one tied to this coupling.**

 **In response to those who felt as if my character development was lacking, you will be pleased to know that I have changed the way in which I present the two varying perspectives by appropriating a chapter alternating format. Hopefully, this will give you much more insight. I only hope I can do it justice. This is the first of many chapters. If you enjoy it and leave me some reviews to guide me.**

 **-Isis**

 _ **Rosalie**_

"Rosalie! Have you seen my keys?!" the all too familiar voice of my fiancée shouted through the house. It was still weird for me to refer to Bella as anything over than my girlfriend, even though we'd been officially engaged for the better part of a year.

I wanted to go roundhouse her for screaming when her daughter kept me up half the night with a thousand and one seemingly unrelated questions but I let it go. I had long since learned that it was no use telling her any different at this point. Of course, I hadn't actually seen her keys but I knew exactly where they were. Bee had a tendency to leave her keys in her pockets and I'd have to pull them out at least once a week to avoid her having a meltdown because she was late to work. Rising from my perch on the edge of our bed, I walked into the bathroom and retrieved the keys from her jeans.

"Here. You'll meet us there right?" I said sticking out my finger that held her key ring. Dressed in slacks and a blue button down dress shirt, she looked every bit the professional she was. Her hair was parted to the side, although the majority of it was in a ponytail. Instead of heels, she wore sneakers which I suspected had more to do with efficiency than style. She was virtually barren of any jewelry with the exception of her engagement ring which was clearly visible as her hand clutched the travel mug and she took a long slip of her coffee before answering.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it. Tell my LadyBug I'll see her soon," she responded as she kissed my cheek.

"Okay."

Going back upstairs, I checked the clock and saw that I had another two hours before I had to do anything, having taken the day off. So, I climbed back into my bed and lay back against my pillows, willing myself to go back to sleep. But sleep evaded me and my eyes snapped open. As tired as I was I could not force myself to find reprieve in my dreams. Although I knew it was completely unnecessary and unreasonable, I was nervous. Today is Kinsley's first day of school and I was a bundle of nerves.

Part of me knew it was natural to be apprehensive and even a little scared for my baby to reach this milestone. Sure, after a summer of scheduling daycare and playdates to keep her occupied, I was ready for a little more consistency in our hectic pick up schedule and irregular bedtimes. But, a larger part of me just was not ready for her to go to school yet. I seemed as though we had only just brought her home and already she was in school. Feeling the onslaught of tears on the horizon, I quickly changed my train of thought.

Glancing around our bedroom, it was evident that so much had changed in the last four years. Bella's side of the bed remained turned down from when she attempted to ease out of the bed just an hour and a half before. The floor was scattered with Kinsley's army men and Barbies. Somewhere in the mix, I assumed there was a pair of Bee's slippers that she refused to put away. On the fireplace mantle my glasses sat next to yesterday's paper and an array of photos, the most recent a picture of Bee and I at Kinsley's birthday party.

What was once a couple's home, now housed a family that had grown in the most unexpected of ways. Ironically enough, it all started with Kinsley's 1ST birthday. In the midst of cake and ice cream, Carlisle popped the question and the following summer he and Esme were married. Alice and Victoria, while a major help in the planning and outcome of their friend's big day, were decidedly okay with not getting married or having children at any point. They were content to just be great aunts and stay together forever. And thanks to some careful planning and the help of a fertility specialist, Esme and Carlisle welcomed their son into the world 5 months ago. Of course, Bella's sisters, the resident baby factories, cranked out babies like magazine issues. Even Jasper got in on the action and adopted Hannah with Maria just before moving back to Washington.

And so our family grew and happiness could be found everywhere. Our home reflected that. The toys on the floor, the ever present smell of laundry detergent and coffee permeated in the kitchen. Kinsley's artwork littered nearly every inch of the fridge. In the living room, our once very structured and modern furniture was replaced with comfortable couches that had seen better days but held great memories of movie nights and Saturday morning cartoons. The floors could use a good vacuuming and there was no shortage of clothing to be folded and put away. But, it was home and it was welcoming to us and everyone in our family.

After another thirty minutes of indecisiveness, tossing, and turning, I got up from bed and went to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Taking out the eggs and turkey bacon, I set to work. Before long, I had finished breakfast and mentally prepared myself for the hardest part of any day.

Waking up Kinsley.

Upon opening the door to her room, I smiled. No part of the small girl was visible as she was completely wrapped in her covers despite the rather warm night we had experienced.

"Kinsley, it's time to wake up baby."

"MMmmhmg Mommy."

"Come on sweet girl. Mommy made you breakfast."

"Nah hungry."

"Please?"

Instead of a response, all I got was a back turned to me as she burrowed back into her covers. Rising from the floor, I pulled the covers off and she curled in on herself in a fetal position before she rolled over flat on her back. Cracked eyelids partially hid her hazel eyes from my view and her arms reached for me until I scooped her up into my arms. Snuggling herself into me and nuzzling my neck, she clung to me as I left the room.

"Morning Mommy."

"Good morning! Guess what?!"

"Hmm?"

"I got you a surprise for you."

"What?"

"You'll see."

In the kitchen, I sat her down in her usual chair and placed a plate of food in front of her. She didn't waste and time digging into her food and I grinned as she slowly began to come fully awake. Grabbing my own plate, I sat next to her and together we had breakfast.

"Today's the day. Are you ready?"

"Yep! Me and Hannah is gonna have bunches of fun."

I was slightly amazed that she took this stance considering that just last night I had to persuade her that this school thing seemed like a pretty legit idea. Naturally, as stubborn as usual, she was convinced she'd rather spend the day with her Nana or her Gigi Alice. Of course, I put my foot down and she whined, Bee coddled her…but eventually, I won out when I reminded her mother that she would have to find her an appropriate daycare as an alternative.

"I'm sure you will."

"Where's Momma?"

"She had to work, but she'll meet us there."

"Yay! I miss her."

At this I had to laugh. Neither of them really gave each other much time to miss one another. Whenever Bella was home, Kinsley wasn't far behind. They'd sit for hours whispering corny jokes to each other and playing if I let them. To Kinsley, she was the greatest parent in the world. Of course, she loved me just as much but Bella was her playmate and the one who let her get away with nearly everything. The few times Bella was strict with her, she wept more from the idea that her Momma was upset than getting into trouble. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that outlook would last, but for now it was endearing to watch.

"I'm sure she misses you too Kins."

After breakfast, I sent Kinsley back to her room to clean up all the toy scattered on the floor as I changed clothes and put my hair up into a ponytail. I'd have time for the long bath I craved once she was safely delivered to the preschool and I had cleaned up the house. Bella had tried to the night before, but her definition of clean meant nothing smelled to the high heavens. Needless to say I had a little work to do. Once I was ready, I went back down the hall to see Kinsley stretched out on her bed, sleeping once again.

"Alright, Kins. It's really time to get up now."

Moving her legs to the side of the bed, I sat her up and helped her stand before leading her to the bathroom. I started to leave her alone to take care of this part, but she had been known to lay down on the bathroom floor. So, instead I stood there and put the toothpaste on her toothbrush, watching intently as she brushed away any food debris before warming a wash cloth to clean her face. Back in her room, she dressed herself and I went downstairs to pack the lunch Bella made the night before careful to slip in the picture they'd drawn together the night before. It was nothing more than rudimentary stick figures but since Kinsley couldn't read just yet, this would have to do. Amidst a perfectly cut chicken wrap, a packet of baby carrots, a container of sliced apple with caramel sauce, and a small water bottle the paper was perfectly folded and ready to brighten her day.

Just as I closed the top on the container, the sound of footfalls could be heard headed towards me at an alarming rate.

"No running!"

"How do I look?"

"You look very pretty. Let's fix your hair and then we'll send Momma a picture."

I picked her up and sat her on the nearest barstool, before taking the comb in her hand to work out any tangles that may have settled in overnight. Quickly, I braided her soft blonde hair into a fishtail braid and secured it with the appropriately colored rubber band. Pulling out my phone, I crouched down, slightly, next to Kinsley and snapped a picture of her adorable outfit. She was ready for school. I helped her down and into her backpack before handing over her lunchbox.

The creening sound of a high pitched squeal broke out and I had to cover my ears as her little body danced around in a circle.

"Doc Stuffins!"

Kinsley's obsession with all things Doc McStuffins was real beyond belief. In fact, she currently outranked every Disney Princess except Mulan and was tied with Elsa. For the past four months all she could talk about in any store was Doc McStuffins. So, naturally, I had to get this when I saw it during my weekly shopping trip. She was over the moon. Pleased with my efforts, I grabbed my keys and we were out the door.

"Momma!" Kinsley screamed, practically escaping the car before I had even come to a full stop and taking off in the direction of Bella's car across the lot.

"Hey Ladybug! You look awesome!" Bella responded, enthuasically, crouching down to high five her daughter, she had just won the MegaMillions.

"Thanks. Mommy sent you a pitcha."

"I got it, see!" Bella said excitedly, showing off her lock screen. "Now both of my favorite girls are on my phone."

To this Kinsley only giggled and both Bella and I grabbed a hand as we walked her into the school. Kinsley had been placed in Room 23 which was great considering that's where Hannah was too. Inside, parents were standing with their child. Some were crying, others were clinging, and others were seemingly indifferent to the fact that their parents were leaving them with strangers for so long. I suspected this had more to do with intrigue in their new surroundings than anything else. I had no doubt they would lose it when the parents left.

Jasper and Maria were already there. Hannah, unlike her cousin, was bawling her eyes out and clinging to her daddy's shirt like she was trying to escape the wrath of a poltergeist. While I wanted to laugh at the expression of sheer panic on Jasper's face, something about seeing my niece so upset hindered that. Following Kinsley's lead, we went to stand next to them and Hannah immediately stopped crying when she saw her best friend.

"It's okay, Hannah. We gonna have lots a fun togetha."

"Me don't wanna have fun. Me wanna go home."

"You don't wanna stay wif me?"

Hannah looked at Kinsley and then at her parents, then cocked her head to the side and squinted as if she was thinking about it but then she wiggled her way out of her father's arms and hugged Kinsley.

"I stay wif you."

By the time we departed, not only were both girls a mess of tears, Maria, Bee, and I were spouting water from our eyes too. Bee tried to act like she hadn't been crying but I had seen it enough in all our years together to know better. Walking back to our cars, I agreed to pick up both girls this afternoon and Jasper and Maria left for work. Stopping on the driver's side, I popped the trunk and handed Bella her satchel from my car.

Pressing my body between the car and her as I closed the trunk, she grabbed my hands, her slim fingers rubbing circles on them as she leaned over to kiss my cheek. I could feel my face flush and a part of me was becoming incredibly turned on by this seemingly innocent encounter but I stifled that and pushed her shoulders, forcing her back just enough so I could slip away. The sound of her chuckling could be heard as I slid into my car and locked the door.

Sticking her head through the window, I stared at her face for a moment taking in the contours of her face. Small laugh lines and dimples could be clearly seen as she smirked at me and the sound of her husky voice pulled me out of my dream-like state.

"You can run now, but this weekend, Kinsley will be with your parents and you will be all mine for two whole days," she said just before she kissed me within an inch of dear life. Honestly, it caught me off guard and it really shouldn't have. Nevertheless, the sensations it caused forced me to pant as she released my mouth.

"Have a good day beautiful. I'll see you at home." Yet another kiss landed on my cheek and I smiled as she walked over to her car.

Later that evening, I had just finished loading the last of the dinner dishes into the dishwasher as a pair of slender arms wrapped around my waist from behind. Instinctively, I rested my palms on the counter in front of me while allowing my body to relax into the familiar arms that encased me.

"Ro, how many more days until I can take you right here on this counter? I can't do this much longer! It's been five months. This is torture."

"It's been longer for me than it has been for you so I don't want to hear it."

"Fine."

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry. Look, Friday night you'll go stay with your sisters at the hotel and I'll stay at my mom's with Kinsley and Saturday we will have the entire house to ourselves to spend our first night together as a married couple…and I don't know about you but I fully intend to make up for lost time."

"I can't wait to marry you."

"You're just saying that because you want to get laid."

"Maybe…but that's only like a small part of it."

Slapping her arm, I stepped out of Bella's embrace and feigned hurt as I left the kitchen and climbed the stairs towards our bedroom as I sent her off to put Kinsley to bed. Entering the bathroom, I locked the door and stripped off my clothes before turning on the shower. Underneath the constant beating spray of the shower, I allowed the water to work out the kinks that had settled and resettled in my body more than once over the last six months in the process of planning our wedding and the subsequent hiatus from sex that it imposed. More recently, I had come to the realization that denying myself that outlet probably did more harm than good for both Bella and I.

The planning itself was like something from a nightmare. Alice, Esme, my mother, Bella's family…it seemed every woman we knew who had any idea about how to plan a party was pitching me their vision for my wedding. More than once, I was tempted to call up Bella at work and skip out on the wedding altogether, opting instead to get married at the courthouse and be done with it. Cooler heads eventually prevailed, and I was now five days away from what was sure to be the craziest of weddings.

Between cleaning, cooking, and trying to organize our families arrivals into some semblance of order I was already beat by the time I went to pick up Kinsley and Hannah. Chasing them around the backyard and playing tea party until Bella came home just made me even more exhausted. Luckily Bella took over when she saw me struggling or I probably would have passed out. Shutting off the water, I stepped out of shower and wrapped a towel around my body.

Heading straight for the closet, I quickly dressed before going over to Kinsley's room at the end of the hall. Through the cracked door, I saw Kinsley drifting in and out of consciousness as Bella sat reading the adventures of Curious George. Sliding into the room, I kneeled next to the bed and pulled the covers up around her and removed her earrings from her ears, sitting them on her bedside table, as was nightly routine. Bella continued to read as Kinsley's eyes finally closed for good and I kissed her temple as she turned to nuzzle her face into the pillow.

Sometimes, I found myself watching her at night in pure wonder. Under the shroud of peaceful sleep, I was able to distinguish all the little things that made up the tell-tell signs of her parentage. I still could not believe that something so perfect could have been made, at least in part, by me. It was more than a little reaffirming. Bella was guilty of getting choked up too from time to time and we had to anchor each other, otherwise we'd go to work the next morning looking like zombies due to lack of sleep.

Pulling Bee up out of the chair and down the hair, I ventured back to our room and climbed into bed signaling for her to do the same. As she held me, I snuggled into her, taking in her scent and releasing a deep sigh I didn't know I was holding. I was just about to close my eyes when the smooth annotation of Bee's voice rang out.

"Rosalie, you remember that day years ago, when you thought your world was over and I told you I'd always love you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the lights are off, it's the end of the day, and we don't have 2.5 kids…but Kinsley is like 5 kids in one. I still love you as much, if not more than I ever have. You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I'm glad you _finally_ agreed to marry me, because I know now that I can't live without you. You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you Ro….besides I'm too old and far too lazy to mess this up now. Dating is not for me."

Honestly, I did remember the day, but I didn't remember the promises she made to me and as the refreshed memory floated into my consciousness I nearly cried, thinking of how far we'd come as a couple and where we were headed. Still, a part of me was hesitant to give in to those feelings just yet and leave Bee to deal with a blubbering, anxious mess.

I also didn't miss the emphasis she'd placed on the word finally and part of me cringed at the thought that it had taken her so many times to get the answer we both knew I wanted to give. Fear more than anything else, kept me from accepting her first two proposals and for a while she stopped trying. She worked up the courage twice more, and I rejected her only to finally accept it when I realized in my heart what my mind had known long before that. Finally, I put on my big girl shoes and I accepted her proposal. Ever since, I had been working, parenting, and planning around the clock. Now that I had made my decision, I wanted to go through with it as soon as I could.

"You really want to get laid." I said playfully.

"Again, maybe. But, that doesn't mean it's not true."

"I love you too. Luckily, you may not ever have to live without me. Don't even think about it Cassanova. I'm telling you right now, I don't want to become the next Lorena Bobbit but it's always a possibility. I warned you a long time ago, now you're stuck with me. Get over it." I said, trying and failing to use a stern voice. I was powerless against her when she was like this. The sweetness got to me every time. Both of us ended up in a mess of giggles at the sheer ridiculousness of it all.

"Yes ma'am." Bee whispered pulling me in closer until my body was practically molded to her side.

"Now hush, I have to work tomorrow and nobody likes me when I'm cranky." I said, burying my face in her neck as I drifted off to sleep feeling totally safe in Bee's arms.


End file.
